DOWNPOUR
by absoonyoung
Summary: Heavy Rain -soonhoon/hozi/seventeen-


**DOWNPOUR – SOONHOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SongFict

.

.

.

Aku pikir apa yang aku buat ini bukan sepenuhnya fanfiction meskipun khayalanku ikut andil. Tapi ini adalah lagu IOI yang dibuat sendiri oleh tangan-tangan lentik dan otak jenius dari peri berharga kita –LEE JIHOON. Jadi, ada baiknya kalian membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu IOI – DOWNPOUR

.

.

Kalimat yang bercetak miring adalah lirik asli lagu yang di terjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia sedangkan kalimat bercetak tebal adalah imajinasiku tentang perasaan isi hati Uji yang sebenarnya

.

.

 _Ketika hujan ini jatuh pada kepala saya_ **(Ketika hujan jatuh diatas kepalaku)**

 _Aku akan mendapatkan semua basah bahkan hatiku_ **(Kau berusaha melindungi dan memelukku membuatku merasa hangat dan hatiku pun luluh karena mu)**

 _Tetap bersamaku_ **(Jangan pergi dariku, jangan menjadi lelah karena ku)**

 _Aku masih tidak bisa_ **(Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan)**

 _Dalam hujan saja tanpa anda_ **(Tapi tanpa mu aku takkan menjadi diriku yang sekarang)**

 _Aku masih muda, aku masih agak takut_ **(Aku masih muda, aku takut jika apa yang kita perbuat adalah kesalahan)**

 _Meskipun aku tahu itu akan berhenti segera_ **(Meskipun hujan (rintangan) akan berhenti segera)**

 _Aku mencarimu_ **(Kaulah tempatku bergantung)**

 _Akan berhenti sekarang?_ **(Apakah aku harus melupakan semua perasaanku padamu)**

 _Hujan ini, air mata ini?_ **(Hatiku, hatimu dan air mata kita?)**

 _Saya tidak ingin basah bersama hujan_ **(Aku tidak ingin kalah)**

 _Dan gemetar kedinginan_ **(Dan menjadi terlihat lemah)**

 _Beberapa hari, hujan yang dingin_ **(Beberapa pertengkaran)**

 _Akan menjadi air mata yang hangat_ **(Membuat kita berdua menangis)**

 _Dan jatuh, tidak apa-apa_ **(Kita berdua merasa sangat lelah tapi tak apa karena itu semua untuk Carats)**

 _Ini hanya hujan lewat_ **(Ini hanya rintangan yang harus kita lewati)**

 _Ini hanya hujan lewat_ **(Dan ini jugalah kenangan manis yang kita berdua miliki)**

 _Itu bagaimana_ **(Tentang perasaan kita)**

 _Saya merasa_ **(Aku merasa)**

 _Setelah saya bertemu anda, saya tidak kehilangan_ **(Aku kehilangan keluargaku. Semenjak debut dan berhasil popular bersama member SEVENTEEN lainnya aku benar-benar kehilangan waktu bersama keluargaku tapi setelah bertemu dengan Soonyoung, aku merasa menemukan kembali tempat untuk pulang)**

 _Kenangan senang hujan_ **(Ingatan manis kita tentang kau yang melindungiku dari air hujan)**

 _Ketika hujan berhenti_ **(Ketika telah tiba waktunya dan semua rintangan berhasil kita lalui)**

 _Mari bertemu kembali_ **(Mari umumkan bahwa kita bukanlah sebatas teman dan rekan kerja. Mari kita kembali sebagai sepasang kekasih)**

 _Kami akan tersenyum lagi dan bersama-sama_ **(Aku dan Soonyoung akan tersenyum bersama dan saling mendukung sebagai seorang kekasih yang saling mencintai)**

 _akan berhenti sekarang?_ **(Akankah rintangan itu cepat berlalu?)**

 _Hujan ini, air mata ini?_ **(Cinta kita? Air mata kita?)**

 _Saya tidak ingin basah dengan hujan_ **(Aku tidak ingin jatuh karena cinta)**

 _Dan gemetar dengan coldsome hari, hujan yang dingin_ **(Dan merusak semua mimpi-mimpi yang telah kita usaha wujudkan)**

 _Akan menjadi air mata yang hangat_ **(Dan membuat kita menyesal)**

 _Dan jatuh, tidak apa-apa_ **(Seberapa sulit rintangan yang harus kita lalui)**

 _Ini hanya hujan lewat_ **(Takkan masalah selama kita masih menyimpan cinta kasih kita)**

 _Saya mendapatkan semua hak basah sekarang_ **(Aku mendapatkan seluruh cintamu yang kau beri hanya untukku)**

 _Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka payung_ **(Aku tidak sekuat yang terlihat dari luar. Jadi, kau mencoba untuk melindungiku)**

 _Tapi kita tahu_ **(Kita saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain dengan sangat baik)**

 _Saya hanya menangis sesaat_ **(Aku akan menangis sebentar ketika melihat beban berat di masing-masing pundak kita menahan kita untuk bersama)**

 _Seperti yang saya bersandar pada hujan_ **(Seperti ketika hujan turun aku bersandar padamu)**

 _Jadi anda tidak akan melihat air mata sedih kami_ **(Kami SEVENTEEN, aku dan Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan Carats melihat ketika kami sedang menangis)**

 _Sekarang selamat tinggal_ **(Selamat tinggal untuk semua hal yang membuat kami lemah dan bersedih)**

 _Akan berhenti sekarang?_ **(Aku tidak akan berhenti berjuang)**

 _Hujan ini, air mata ini?_ **(Cinta kita, dan perjuangan kita selama ini)**

 _Saya tidak ingin basah dengan hujan_ **(Peluk aku)**

 _Dan gemetar kedinginan_ **(Dan merasakan hangat tubuh kau dan aku)**

 _Beberapa hari, hujan yang dingin_ **(Akan ada hari berat menunggu)**

 _Akan menjadi air mata yang hangat_ **(Yakinlah itu semua akan segera terlewati)**

 _Dan jatuh, tidak apa-apa_ **(Sesekali tidak menjadi juara tak apa)**

 _Itu hanya hujan lewat_ **(Selama kita selalu bersama dan saling mendukung atas cinta)**

 **-TAMAT-**

 **Ini apa? Well, sewaktu dengerin lagu IOI yang Downpour itu aku malah kepikiran sebenarnya Uji ini nulis lirik lagunya setelah acara behind itu yang hoshi berusaha mayungin Uji dan lagu ini mungkin isi curhatan hati dia buat Ochi *tampar* . Heol, aku gatau klo SoonHoon sekalinya bikin moment bisa bikin orang jadi ayan wkwk**


End file.
